


but what if you could?

by RandomHistoricalShipper



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: Death, Fate is cruel, M/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHistoricalShipper/pseuds/RandomHistoricalShipper
Summary: But what if you could retell the tale?





	but what if you could?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works here :D
> 
> just some philosophical shit

they all say the same thing. 

_ the end came too early. _

chopin, mozart, schubert.

their tales are one and the same.

_ gone before their time. _

∼

death doesn’t discriminate

except perhaps it does.

it comes

fiery ash

and smoke of hell

in its breath

it comes

it takes our best.

our geniuses.

our gods among men.

∼

do you know mozart’s last words?

do you know

that with his last breath

he begged forgiveness

for wrongs he never committed?

do you know

he apologised

for  _ existing _ ?

do you?

_ do you? _

∼

do you know chopin’s last words?

do you know

that with his last breath

he confessed his love for liszt?

do you know

when liszt sobbed

and said he loved him back

he apologised

for never saying a word?

do you?

_ do you? _

∼

do you know schubert’s last words?

do you know

that with his last breath

he wept for his unfinished works

his symphonies

his impromptus

his music?

do you know

he sobbed and shattered

because he could never again

give the world all he had?

do you?

_ do you? _

∼

death came for them all too early.

∼

you and i are both tired of watching

the brightest sparks flare and go out.

you and i are tired of watching others break.

∼

if you could retell the tale

wouldn’t you want to tell it kinder?

let them live

let them learn

let them love?

∼

but no.

never.

∼

tragedy stamps

and scrawls

and stains crimson

every page of our history books.

some things

are never meant to change.

∼

but what if you could?

∼

you and i are tired of rewriting tragedy without change.

you and i are tired of seeing the universe be cruel to those who deserve it least.

∼

_ but what if you could? _

∼

but what if you could

retell the tale

rewrite the books

give them a happy ending?

what if you could tell it kinder?

∼

what if you could

bend the cosmos to your will

beg the universe for mercy

erase history

and begin anew?

what if you could?

∼

what if you could

let them live

let them learn

let them love?

∼

what if you could give them peace?

∼

alas.

that is impossible.

the cosmos is cruel

unjust

wicked.

it takes

and it takes

and it takes

and leaves nothing in return.

∼

still.

the question remains.

_ what if you could? _

and that, darling

will haunt both you and i to the end of our days.

∼

_ what if you could? _

∼

 

_ finis _


End file.
